Residential and public pools are a common sight in the North American market place.
Moreover, pools may be excavated in the backyard of residential homes and can be constructed from concrete or plastic liners in a fashion well known to those persons skilled in the art.
Such pools normally include a coping which is generally the top layer of the swimming pool wall which may or may not be sloped to carry off water. Such coping may be constructed of materials which include, concrete, ceramic tiles, or aluminum extruded parts.
The coping in plastic lined swimming pools is generally constructed of extruded aluminum and usually includes a groove having an upstanding wall which is adapted to engage and retain the top edge of the plastic liner.
The coping may also include a second groove which in the past has been used to retain the edge of a swimming pool cover which is used to cover a swimming pool when not in use. Such swimming pool covers are used to prevent debris from falling into the swimming pool.
In winter climates snow and ice can accumulate on the top of the swimming pool cover which can cause the swimming pool cover to rip once the load exceeds a predetermined level. Furthermore, such swimming pool covers may also rip in the event that a large quantity of rain water accumulates at the top thereof or any other heavy object which may be accidentally placed thereon.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved swimming pool break away cover clip which is more efficient than that which has been presently used. In particular, it is an object of this invention to provide a swimming pool cover clip which will minimize the possibility of damage to a swimming pool cover.
It is the broadest aspect of this invention to provide a break away clip engagable with a swimming pool coping.
It is another object of this invention to provide a break away cover clip releasably securable with a projecting edge of a swimming pool coping and a pool cover, said clip extending generally longitudinally along the length thereof and presenting in cross-section, a pair of spaced apart legs adapted to releasably embrace said projecting edge of said swimming pool coping, and a channel for receiving an edge of said pool cover.
It is another aspect of this invention to provide a combination of a break away cover clip and a swimming pool coping comprising: a swimming pool coping extending longitudinally along the length thereof and presenting in cross-section a groove, said groove including an edge depending vertically downwardly; a break away cover clip extending longitudinally along the length thereof and presenting in cross-section a pair of spaced apart walls joined together by a connecting wall defining a downwardly opening channel, a leg connected to one of said walls in the region remote from said connecting wall, said leg spaced apart from said one of said walls and adapted to embrace said edge between said leg and said one of said wall; and a pool cover presenting an edge receivable by said channel, whereby said cover clip breaks away from said edge when said cover experiences a pre-selected load so as to prevent damage to said cover.